Diario de Guerra
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Y si Ginny Weasley hubiera seguido con secuelas tras ser poseída por Tom Ryddle y en su alma se hubiera incrustado un trozo del alma de Voldemort, fundiéndose con la suya propia y convirtiéndola en una Ginny calculadora, cruel y con grandes ansias de poder.


_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui representados son obra y gracia de la maravillosa mente de J.K. Rowling_

* * *

Bellatrix lanzaba un hechizo tras otro, estaba hastiada de que aquella mujerzuela se le resistiera tanto. El verde se torno azul, luego rojo y de vuelta al esmeralda más mortífero. Uno tras otro los rayos impactaban en el escudo que Molly Weasley había creado. Los presentes no podían creer que una mujer tan corpulenta estuviera poniendo en jaque la habilidad de la más mortífera bruja. Se movía con agilidad y ningún maleficio se le acercaba. Daba un paso hacia adelante por cada hechizo que Bellatrix le lanzaba. La arrinconaba lentamente.

Levantó la varita una última vez, allí iba el golpe mortal. Frío. Solo sintió frío. Se extendía como un torrente de agua a lo largo del costado hasta el cuello. Sus brazos cayeron y su varita rebotó en el suelo. Sus piernas se doblaron. Apenas sintió el golpe en ambas rodillas al caer. Sus ojos se nublaron y la desesperación de no poder salvar a su hija fue el último pensamiento que Molly Weasley tuvo. La muerte la reclamó y Bellatrix estalló en una carcajada triunfal que se quedo en un aspaviento cuando fue lanzada por la ventana con fuerza.

Nadie pudo entender que había pasado, pero no les dio tiempo. Voldemort estalló en una cólera visceral que barrió todo el salón tirando a Mortifagos, alumnos y profesores por igual. Se levantaron rápidamente dispuestos a entablar combate de nuevo, pero el Gran Salón enmudeció. Harry Potter miraba fijamente a Lord Voldemort. Se retaron, dando vueltas al mismo circulo que ellos mismos perfilaban.

Un rayo verde surgió de la nada e impacto en el pecho de Harry. Este cayó con una expresión desconcertada. Voldemort torció el gesto buscando al causante cuando su espalda ardió de dolor. Miró hacia atrás y lo que vio no podía ser. Abofeteó a aquella muchacha tratando de quitársela de encima pero solo logró que su rostro cubierto de moratones se curvara en una macabra sonrisa. Sus ojos tiernos e inocentes cambiaron. Lo que vio, lo asusto más que la propia muerte. Ojos rojos como el mismísimo infierno, atravesados por una rendija negra.

Su cabello pelirrojo se agitó como si un viento huracanado lo meciera y de un golpe asestó otra puñalada. Voldemort tuvo que arrodillarse mientras tosía y ensangrentaba el rostro de su asesina. Trató de darse la vuelta pero Ginny se le adelantó poniéndose frente a él. Se relamió con el sabor de la sangre de su cuarta víctima. Enseño sus dientes en una sonrisa que Voldemort jamás había visto. Sadismo y disfrute por igual, ni siquiera Bellatrix sonreía así.

— Estas acabado. Tuviste tu oportunidad y fracasaste contra un niñato que no ha durado ni cinco segundos contra mí. Deberías agradecerme lo que estoy haciendo. Vas a tener una muerte mucho más dramática que la estúpida que te esperaba. — Susurró Ginny. Al principio el mareo por la falta de sangre confundieron a Voldemort pero al mirar esos labios curvarse se dio cuenta. Era imposible.

— Parsel. No es posible. — La última palabra se le atragantó, se estaba ahogando.

— No debiste jugar conmigo. — La daga silbó en el aire y emitió un potente chasquido cuando se partió en el interior del pecho de Voldemort. Ginny hizo girar el mango hasta que el filo se rompió del todo. Tiró lo que quedaba de puñal al suelo y se levantó. — Ya no tienes diarios con los que regresar. No tienes planes de emergencia, espero que disfrutes de estos últimos momentos sabiendo que nunca regresaras. Ahora este es mi mundo. — La rodilla de Ginny se estrelló contra la cara palida y cubierta de sangre de Voldemort. Se desplomó con todo su peso y con la mirada perdida se desvaneció en la oscuridad. Ginny le miró con asco antes de escupirle a la cara y alejarse. Dio cinco pasos antes de ponerse a los pies de Harry. — Eso te enseñara a no romper conmigo. Cretino.

— ¿Ginny? — Preguntó Hermione con dificultad. Ginny miró a su amiga con diversión. No sabía si a Hermione le costaba hablar por lo que acababa de suceder o por ver a su amiga con unos ojos tan maléficos.

— La misma. ¿Ya has disfrutado de los labios de mi hermano? Ya veo que sí. Deberíais controlar más vuestro rubor. Tal vez en la próxima vida. — Ginny levantó la varita y hechizo de un color blanco intenso surgió y golpeó el suelo bajo los pies de Ron y Hermione. Diez personas desaparecieron en el acto con un gritó de agonía. — Cinco años aguantándolos con sus estupideces.

— ¿Qué has hecho? — Gritó Neville. Ginny alzó la cabeza mirando al techo. El destino era tan placentero a veces.

— Neville, precisamente quería hablar contigo. — Dijo exultante la pelirroja acercándose al joven que retrocedió asustado. Ginny fue más rápida y de un golpe seco en el cuello lo hizo retorcerse de dolor a sus pies. — Espero que esto te sirva de lección. No me gusta que me pisen durante un baile. Bien. Si hemos dejado ya las tonterías infantiles sobre mis acciones podre ir poniéndoos en situación. Primero, sois mis esclavos haceros a la idea. Segundo, tengo más poder del que podríais imaginar. No me echo flores simplemente no soporto romperme una uña y estoy convencida de que si no dejo claro este punto algún patán pretencioso intentara usurparme el puesto. Y visto que no pienso tolerar eso, pienso matar a todos los conocidos de quien trate de asesinarme. Le matare a él, a su esposa, sus hijos, su perro, el cartero, al vecino, a la abuela y si hace falta al fontanero que le arreglo el lavabo hace ocho años. Tercero, no quiero rumores. Es fácil, aquí el chato con leucemia me intentó poseer en mi primer año. Y el idiota que yace muerto detrás de mí lo impidió. Demasiado tarde, por eso digo que es idiota. Nuestras almas se habían unido demasiado así que no murió cuando se destruyó su Horrocruxe simplemente se evaporó en el aire dejando un fragmento en mi interior. Un buen fragmento. Me hizo comprender que todos vosotros no sois más que escoria que merece ser doblegada bajo una bota. Cuarto y último. Vais a jurarme lealtad usando el juramento inquebrantable ahora mismo. Quien no lo haga será enviado de una patada a Azkaban, y quien quiera resistirse recibirá la más dolorosas de las muertes. ¿Alguna objeción?

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _

Ginny se frotó el pecho con las uñas, era desagradable tener esa sensación fría hirviendo bajo la piel como si fueran insectos congelados. Debe aguantarse, es lo que le da su poder inmenso. Una vocecilla detrás de las orejas la irrita, pero no puede acallarla. Sube el volumen de la radio y la música acampana a Tom durante un rato.

Se levanta de su sillón y camina dando círculos por el despacho. Se regodeo en las miradas de odio de todos esos retratos. Albus Dumbledore era el único que no sucumbía. Su mirada cargada de esperanza en que algún día cambiase era la que más la divertía. Ese viejo, después de cuarenta años aun piensa que va a cambiar. Se había asegurado muy bien de no sufrir levantamientos como el inútil de Voldemort.

Tras obligar a todos a jurarle obediencia ciega usando el juramento inquebrantable en Hogwarts. Les ordeno a todos subyugar al resto del país de forma clandestina. No hicieron falta Imperius. El miedo a la muerte pesaba demasiado. Lentamente todos los habitantes de Gran Bretaña estaban bajo su mando y ninguno podía siquiera pensar en rebelarse o moriría a causa del juramento.

Durante el primer mes Neville y Luna intentaron hacerla entrar en razón sin romper su lealtad. Algo hartó complicado. Demasiado como para que Ginny no les recompensara. Ambos pudieron abandonar el país sin miedo a represalias. No era un gesto altruista, aunque lo pareciera. Enmascaraba otra cosa. Ginny esperaba que se fueran y lo hicieron. Y poco a poco su misión principal fue haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Sin proponérselo, Neville y Luna fueron la semilla en Europa. Al igual que Lavender y Seamus lo fueron al otro lado del mar.

Aun se reía con el sadismo demostrado por esa arpía. El ataque de Greyback la volvió aun más sádica que él. Ginny se divirtió de lo lindo cuando los soltó a ambos en plena luna llena. No dudo un segundo en quien sería la vencedora. La venganza puede más que la crueldad. Además de que Greyback siempre iba a herir para hacer más daño psicológico que físico. Una buena estrategia a largo plazo, pero no funciona con alguien que te odia.

Miró por la ventana y vio el campo de Quidditch. Sintió un ardor en la garganta al ver a los alumnos jugando. Se alejó de la ventana antes de que lo que le nublaba la vista pudiera brotar por completo. Golpeó la mesa tratando de que el dolor en la palma de la mano revirtiera sus sentimientos. Y entonces le escuchó mascullar para llamar su atención. En su interior se martirizaba por haber mandado hacer ese retrato.

Por encima del hombro vio a Harry mirándole con un amago de sonrisa y compasión. El cuchillo silbo antes de clavarse en un ojo de la pintura. Ginny gruñó y salió del despacho dando un portazo. Harry se removió para alejarse del cuchillo y se apoyó en el marco tratando de no caerse en el cuadro de al lado. Miró a Albus y a Severus.

— ¿Aun hay esperanzas? — Preguntó alicaído.

— Siempre Harry. Siempre.


End file.
